this wasn't suppose to happen
by little town street
Summary: jay halstead is ready to spend the rest of his life with erin lindsay, but life isn't perfect and sometimes wants to rip you apart. kinda au.


**So I just came up with this idea yesterday, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

this wasn't suppose to happen

summary: jay halstead is ready to spend the rest of his life with erin lindsay, but life isn't perfect and sometimes wants to rip you apart. kinda au.

xxx

Jay Halstead was completely in love with Erin Lindsay, anyone could see that. He had been wanting to ask Erin to marry him for a while now, but held off as this was Erin's first relationship that she completely trusted someone and he didn't want to ruin that. A few weeks before Jay was going to propose, he was partnered up with Kim instead of Erin for one of the witness statements. As they were driving to the house of the victims parents, the two started talking. It was a way to lighted the mood.

"So what is going on with you?" Kim asked. In the past couple of years Jay and Kim had become closer, and Erin had become Kim's best friend.

"I'm going to ask Erin to marry me." Jay said.

"What? That's amazing, I always knew that you two would go all the way." Kim said.

"The thing is that I need help picking out a ring." Jay said.

"We can go later then, but I feel like you can pick out her ring by yourself." Kim said.

"I know, but I want this to be perfect." Jay told Kim. A few hours later, Jay and Kim were back at the district, and Jay was tasked by Erin to go get lunch. Jay ran into Kim downstairs.

"Erin wanted me to grab lunch, wanna come with me?" Jay asked Kim. She knew what he wanted to do, so she followed him. Sargent Platt looked at them, wanting to know what those two were up to.

xxx

Jay and Kim went to a Jewellers close to the district, it didn't take long for Jay to find a ring for Erin.

"Kim what about this one?" Jay asked Kim. Kim looked at the ring that Jay had chose, it screamed Erin.

"That's the one." Kim told Jay.

"I'll take that one" Jay said to the sales assistant.

"Ok, what is her ring size?" The sales assistant asked. Jay took out of his pocket a ring that Erin wore on her fourth finger on her right hand and gave it to the sales assistant.

"The ring will be ready in a few days, someone will call you when it's ready, what's your contact number?" The sales assistant asked. Erin had a habit of wearing Jay's clothes when they were at home, and she found everything, no matter what, so he asked Kim to keep the ring safe. Kim gave the sales assistant her number, and the two left the jewellers, they then got lunch for Erin. When the two of them got back to district, Platt called over Kim.

"Burgess, what were two doing, because it doesn't take 45 minutes to get lunch." Platt said. Kim knew she had to tell Platt.

"Ok, I was helping Jay get an engagement ring for Erin. But you can't tell anyone." Kim said. Platt said nothing, she just loved to know the gossip of the other cops.

xxx

When Jay went back upstairs, he placed Erin's lunch on her desk.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Erin said.

"Something came up when I was going to get lunch." Jay lied.

xxx

A few days later, Kim was freshening up after arriving home. She left her phone on the kitchen counter. Her phone started to ring. Unknown Number was flashing on the screen. Adam called out to Kim.

"Babe do you want me to answer it, it says unknown number." Adam said.

"Yeah answer it." Kim replied.

"Hello." Adam said.

"Yes, I'm just telling you that the engagement ring that you picked out is ready for collection." The person on the other end said, and then ended the call. This confused Adam, at that moment Kim walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"It was someone saying that an engagement ring that you picked out is ready for collection. What does that mean?" Adam asked, Kim knew he was confused.

"The other day I helped Jay pick a ring for Erin, and he doesn't want Erin to know anything about it, so I'm holding the ring until he needs it." Kim said.

"So Halstead and Lindsay are getting engaged?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, and you can't tell anyone." Kim said.

xxx

Kim had the ring for a couple of weeks, Jay knew it was the right time to propose to Erin. By this time Erin was getting suspicious, and everyone else in the unit knew about the engagement. Jay even asked Hank's permission to marry Erin, he of course allowed it. As Hank saw how amazing Jay was to Erin. The night before Jay had planned to propose, Erin and Kim were at Molly's. Erin wanted to know why Jay had been acting weird these past couple of weeks.

"Ok Kim, why has Jay been acting so weird these past couple of weeks?" Erin asked.

"I have no idea, you should asked him." Kim said.

"I have, and he hasn't given me an answer. Now if you excuse me, I be back in a few minutes." Erin said and left the bar, heading to the bathroom.

"Jay's going to propose isn't he?" Gabby asked Kim.

"Yeah he is." Kim said. The best friends spent a couple more hours drinking, Erin headed home, collapsed in bed and started to cuddle Jay. He had already fallen asleep. She only seemed to used the pillows when they were having a fight, because in the early days of living together, Jay had always tried to defeat the pillow wall, and he always seemed to win. Besides, Erin had gotten used to cuddling Jay during the night. Erin had no idea what the next day would be for her.

xxx

Jay had planned the proposal, the couple was going to go to the bar when Erin mentioned _someday_. This was their someday. Erin's phone started to ring at 6am, it woke up Jay, so he answered it.

"Hello." Jay said, sleep laced his voice.

"We've just got a major case, you and Erin are needed at the district in 30 minutes." Hank said.

"Ok we'll be there soon." Jay said, and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Erin asked, Jay's voice woke her up.

"It was Voight, we have a case, and need to be at the district in 30 minutes." Jay said. The two quickly got ready and were only a couple of minutes late.

"You're here. Let's get started." Hank said. Hank explained the case, then the team got suited up. When the team got to the crime scene, there was an active shooter, Erin was Jay's backup. The shooter was trained, and Erin didn't see the bullet that was coming straight for her. The bullet hit Erin in the chest and she fell to the floor, Jay rushed to his girlfriend, he didn't care about being professional in that moment.

"Erin, baby can you hear me?" Jay asked. She didn't say a word. Adam called the ambulance, Sylvie and Gabby arrived. In a few short minutes since Erin was shot, the shooter was dead. Hank pulled the trigger and killed him.

"What happened?" Gabby asked Jay, who was right next to Erin.

"She was shot by a shooter, but Hank killed him. I didn't see a exit wound." Jay said. Erin was barely alive, they loaded her into the ambulance. Jay broke every traffic law while driving to Med, he was just behind the ambulance.

xxx

"What do we have?" Maggie asked when Gabby and Sylvie came through the door.

"Erin Lindsay, 31. She was shot by a active shooter, no exit wound. BP is 120/30. Pulse is weak." Gabby said.

"Dr Rhodes, Baghdad." Maggie said. Dr Rhodes and Dr Choi followed Gabby and Sylvie to the room. By this time Will had seen Erin in the room.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"She was hit by a active shooter and she's barely alive." Dr Choi said. At that moment Jay was at the door of the room, he had Erin's blood on his hands. Will tried to direct his brother to the waiting room, but he didn't want to leave. All he could do was watch the love of his life slowly slip away. A couple of minutes later, Kim went up to Jay.

"Jay, last night Erin told me something that I think you should know." Kim said.

"What did she tell you?" Jay asked.

"That she wanted to be married to you, and she also wondered why you hadn't proposed yet." Kim said, and gave Jay the ring box that held the engagement ring. Jay knew Erin had to go into surgery, but he wanted to be engaged to Erin before she did. Jay went into the room, opened up the ring box, put the ring on her finger and kissed her forehead. Erin was then wheeled off to surgery. A few hours later, Dr Rhodes walked out. The look on his face was one of somber. It also looked like he had been crying.

"I'm sorry we lost her. The bullet caused too much damaged." Before Dr Rhodes finished his sentence, Jay was crying. He just lost the love of his life.

xxx

Jay woke up, he just had the strangest dream.

"What happened?" Erin asked, as Jay's movement woke her up.

"I dreamt that you died." Jay said.

"Hey I'm right here." Erin said, kissing her husband. As on cue, their six month old daughter Annabelle started to cry out, which were heard on the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Jay said, getting out of bed. Jay and Erin had their someday, and Erin couldn't believe how it turned out. She was married to the most amazing man, and they had a daughter, life couldn't be better.

* * *

 **BOOM #PLOTTWIST. I bet you thought Erin died. I fooled you Maddie and Brinkly, didn't I. Also the new chapter of _unexpected_ should up sometime during the week. One last thing, I'm looking for a fanfiction that I've read a few times before, all I remember from it is that Jay ends up in hospital and Erin doesn't know for a few hours, as he keeps calling her Lindsay and the nurses get confused and tells him that isn't a Lindsay, but she explains to them that Lindsay is her maiden name as she is married to Jay. **


End file.
